Domestic Issue
by Anonymous Void
Summary: Sequel to The Traveler and the Kink. Shippo contemplates about his relationship with Souten and feels that he needs to exert himself more. Mature content within.


Author's Note: For those of you who have been waiting and dying for a sequel, here it is. A big thanks goes out to tokkafan4life who kept this thing alive and bugged me nonstop to complete this as well as support me with various ideas of how to go about making it. So, in thanks, I dedicate this fic to tokkafan4life.

Now, without further ado and stalling, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Warning: language, mature content

Domestic Issue

As a child, Shippo had always wondered what it would have been liked to be a cat. At the time, Kirara had been the closest thing to that and he hadn't really understood what she had been talking about when she answered him with those mews.

Now that he was older, he had a better idea of what it was like. The pleasurable sensations of fingers combing through your hair, petting you to the point that you wanted to purr was heavenly.

That was precisely what he was going through at the moment. He laid sprawled out next to his mate, his head in her lap and her hand petting him as if he was a cat. He didn't pay any real attention to what was going on about him unlike his mate but he did catch pieces here and there and his crafty mind was able to piece them together.

Peeking upward with a cracked open green eye, he observed the impassive expression on Souten's face, her crimson red eyes bored as they stared down the demon that was before her talking up a storm.

Ah yes, Souten, his dear, dear mate, the woman that had stolen his heart…after she had tied him down to her imported bed and had her way with him of course.

Boy had that been a night and the following two times after it just got wilder and wilder. He didn't begrudge the fact that Souten was a horny wildcat and that she like having unquestionable dominance but even some of the kinky things she could come up with got old after a while.

It was only when he was thinking back on those nights that he yearned to have the opportunity to show _her_ the night of her life instead of the other way around. He was a man and every once in a while, he needed to reaffirm his masculinity by being the dominant partner.

But to everyone else, it was clear who wore the gi in this small family. In fact, the very demon who was speaking before them, raising up a ruckus had been an old suitor of Souten's. Not only that, but his son had been as well and it seemed neither of the two accepted the fact that their lord and mistress had picked an orphaned fox nobody over one of them, strong demons who actually held some territory.

But Souten had made it clear not just to them but to him as well that she had made her decision and nothing was going to change that. Any talks of leaving were soon squashed, or at least the demons who talked about it were. She was absolutely merciless in showing who was in charge here, something she not only did in public but in private as well. Shippo knew from personal experience that she had to have some inkling of control or she would just go nuts.

He had the perfect example too. About a couple of weeks ago, his wanderlust had acted up and he had decided to go walking about for the day, not returning to the castle until late in the evening. He hadn't thought much about it and had actually considered sleeping out in the forest for the night. While he had decided against that, Souten was of a different opinion however. She had been raging about in the castle, tearing apart everything in a frantic search for him. He knew he was in deep trouble when those blazing crimson eyes landed on him and that prophesy had been fulfilled when she dragged him into her bedroom and had proceeded to tie him down to her imported bed.

He wasn't going to say that that night had been wild, per se, but it had gotten him thinking. And yes, it had started about the time she had taken out a wooden, phallic object that he recognized all too well. Let's just say his time in Zhong-guo had done much to relieve him of his innocence and leave it at that.

Suffice to say, he hadn't left the castle for a week after that, always remaining within sight of his dominant mate, not wanting to have to go through such a thing again. Now, he had a healthy appetite for sex like all male demons but for the week after that demonstration of dominance, he hadn't been "in the mood," so to speak.

It had been a long week but he had gotten out of his funk and when he had, Souten, who had also been suffering from the week of celibacy, had been incredibly gentle with him, as if hoping not to scare him off again.

After having spent years dealing with the group dynamics that had come with being a part of Inuyasha's ragtag group, he knew he couldn't leave things as they were. The longer he prolonged it, the more it would fester and the more it festered…well, he only had to look at the old group for what followed.

'Course, he'd wait until tonight to do it. He was busy in a petting session and he wasn't about to end it prematurely.

---

It never ceased to amaze him that whenever he entered their bedroom that there would be lit candles all over the place, hinting at the events of the night to come. In fact, just sight of the lit candles alone could get him hard.

And as always, since he was distracted by the candles and his awakening arousal, Souten would come up from behind him and wrap her arms around him, rubbing her breasts teasingly against his back.

"Mmmmmm," the thunder princess purred. "Are you impatient as I am? I've been waiting _all_ day long to get you alone…hmm hmm hmm. Go lie down on the bed, my fox and we can…well, you know…"

Her hot breath tickled his pointy ear, her tongue licking outward to touch the lobe of the flabby piece of skin and sent shivers down his spine. He almost lost his resolve right then and there. To tell the truth, he did lose his resolve and was in the midst of taking the first step towards the bed when he got it back. As much as he wanted to…_obey_, first thing was first. Business before pleasure and all that stuff.

His resolve was tested once more as he turned around in Souten's casual embrace, the words that he had been crafting inside his head all day almost turning to ash as his mate's burning eyes gazed into him, an eyebrow lifting up quizzically.

And that was it for him as he surrendered to her passions.

---

_Okay_, he thought to himself, _tonight I'll talk to her and get this over with!_

Yeah, it was really brave of him to think this the following morning after another wild night in which Souten "punished" him for stalling those first few minutes. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle since "punishment" was ninety-five percent teasing and the other five…yeah…let's not go there.

He spent the whole day working on his confidence, determined to actually get down to business this night. Throughout the day, Souten kept throwing him odd looks, as if wondering what was going inside his head but the fox chose not to enlighten her. She'd find out tonight so he thought it would be best to keep her in suspense.

That night when he entered the candle lit bedroom, he found that Souten had beaten him there…and was holding up a new toy to use. The whole day he spent building himself up crumbled instantly and he succumbed once again to her charms.

The following day, despite spending the morning with a limp, he chose to avoid his mate by hiding out in the castle's unimpressive library, reading dusty manuscripts as best as an illiterate demon could. Suffice to say, instead of actually reading he was thinking of how to go about getting Souten to talk with him instead of tying him to the bed.

This turned out to be an exercise in futility as today was a slow day and Souten had gotten in the mood early. She had pounced on him from behind and the rest was history.

It was in the early hours of that morning, as he was cleaning up the mess they had made, that while in the midst of an inner verbal berating that he decided that, sexy or not, he was going to have to get this thing over and done with. It was mainly due to the fact that his patience with himself had run out and he was desperate not to repeat the mistakes of the past.

So, the first chance he had that morning, he walked right up to Souten and said, "Souten, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Shoot," the thunder demon replied as she waited for him to begin.

Now that he was in the very position that he had been trying to get into for the past few days, Shippo found himself floundering. It seemed easy, so easy that he was getting suspicious about it. As he debated with himself whether to start talking or not, Souten was getting impatient with him and since she had important matters to attend to, the delay that her foxy mate was giving her was not being received well.

"Tell me about it tonight," she stated, interrupting the fox demon's thoughts. "I'm running late right now. We'll talk before bed, okay?"

Blinking owlishly at her, he nodded stupidly and gave a verbal consent. Was it his imagination of was Souten making this easy for him? Or maybe he was just becoming too paranoid for his own good.

Taking his hand and pulling him along with her as if he was a pet, Souten said, "Let's take care of business. I swear, if that asshole makes one more complaint about his territory being invaded by a tree again, I'll kill 'um."

---

Other than the few minutes in which Souten electrocuted an angry demon lord, the day passed by relatively uneventful, to say the least. Shippo had even forgotten about having his talk with his mate, that was until they ventured into their bedroom where Souten picked up where he had left off all those hours ago.

"So, what did you want to talk with me about?" she asked as soon as she closed the door and crossed her arms.

Shippo froze, panicking when he couldn't figure out just what she was talking about. Talk? Was there something going on that he wasn't aware of? Sure he had something he needed to speak with her about but…oh, wait, now he remembered.

"Yeah…that," he stalled as he shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously. "Well…you see…"

Souten continued to watch him patiently, or as patiently as she could, as he continued to stall and when she finally ran out of it, she sighed and strolled over to the hesitant fox.

"Just come out with it already," she said exasperatedly. "It's been a long day, alright? Get over yourself and just say it."

"Okay," he sighed as he turned around and headed towards the bed. Sitting down on the imported piece of furniture, he patted the spot next to him, telling her nonverbally to take a seat.

Wondering where her fox was going with this, she decided to play along even though her patience was coming on to its last thread.

"Souten," Shippo began, suddenly finding this to be much harder than he thought it would be, "I've been wanting to ask about this for some time. It's not that big a deal but it's something that's been bugging me for a while."

"And that is?" Souten asked.

"What's the real reason?" Shippo finally blurted out, much to his chagrin.

Souten blinked. "Real reason? What are you talking about?"

"You know," Shippo plowed ahead, resigned with going with this direct approach. "Why you keep tying me to the bed and all those toys."

"You mean you don't like it?" Souten asked. "I thought you liked the last one…"

Shippo blushed profusely. "I did…but that's beside the point! I'm asking _why_ you keep doing it."

"And I told you about it that first night we fucked," Souten shrugged.

"Don't you think you're taking this a bit too far?" Shippo said. "A need for control is one thing but can't I be free sometimes? You know, to actually touch you sometimes…"

"Now you're sending me mixed signals," Souten cut in. "You like it then you don't like it. I told you in need to be in control—"

"But in every single aspect of our lives?" Shippo interrupted incredulously. "You have a whole court of demon lords that bow to your every single whim and want. You have me wrapped around your finger. How much more control do you need?"

"What are you trying to tell me?" Souten demanded, her voice low. "Is there something…maybe someone…you want to tell me about?"

"There isn't anything or anyone!" Shippo exclaimed, looking scandalized. "I would never, could never do that! We're mated, aren't we?! Do you have so little faith in me?"

"Then why are you bringing this up now?" Souten retorted. "You know—"

"You know that I would never hurt you," Shippo interrupted again. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. You'd fry my ass before I could do anything but that's not what I'm trying to get at."

"Then what are you 'trying to get at'?" Souten asked sarcastically.

"Can't I make you feel good?" Shippo finally asked, looking at her pleadingly. "You do it to me all the time and I just want to make you feel good for just one time. Is that so much to ask for?"

Souten had fallen silent at that and her eyes were staring off into space. Staring her down, Shippo saw the little signs that told him that the thunder demon was uncomfortable with this, saw that she didn't want to answer that question because she was afraid that he might not like her answer.

It was an answer he could easily guess; no.

"C'mon Souten," he whined, more than willing to throw away his dignity. How much dignity did one have after having so many objects stuck up your…yeah, let's not go there… "I won't do anything to make you edgy. I don't want to pressure you into this."

"Isn't that what you're doing?" Souten asked quietly.

This time it was Shippo's turn to fall silent, especially since he could not refute that. Maybe if he had stayed silent, then maybe she wouldn't be using that argument. He was losing her, he could tell.

Putting his hands on her shoulders tenderly, he looked straight into her crimson eyes that gave him a panicked look.

"Look at me," he said, showing a stronger and more dominant side of him that he rarely, if ever, showed. "I will not hurt you," he stated, emphasizing every word. "You just have to give me the word, and I'll stop, no matter how…horny I am. I just want to give back what you give to me. Okay?"

"Shippo…" Souten began warningly but trailed off.

Moving his hands so that he cupped her cheeks, he said, "ssh," and leaned in to gently kiss her. Moving back slowly, he smiled at her and stroked the corner of her mouth with a thumb. Again, he leaned forward and chastely kissed her, repeating the same action several times with his hands moving away from her face and down her body to rest on her waist.

When the thunder demoness made no move to push him away, he tilted his head forward towards her ear where he began to nip at her earlobe, teasing the small bit of skin with a combination of his fangs and tongue. He felt Souten shudder against him and slip her arms beneath his, making his light embrace of her waist a tad more difficult to hold.

The fact that he had gotten her this far was more than enough encouragement to not take her arms from where they snaked around him. She still needed to have just that little bit of control it seemed but if it would allow him to take things further, then he had no problem with it.

Removing one of his hands from her waist, he peeled away the cloth that collared her neck and began to lavish attention there, nipping and kissing the piece of skin wherever he could. He particularly slid his tongue up and down the veins that pumped blood throughout her body, teasing the vibrating tubes as blood flow increased and Souten's skin reddened from the flush he was giving her. Tilting his head slightly, he nipped at her lower jaw and chin for a minute, starting to coax his lover back into the mattress.

Pausing in his ministrations, he lifted his head up and looked down at the view presented to him. There she was, laying nearly beneath him, her eyes cracked up and her breathing heavy. He could see her crimson orbs watching his every move despite the fact her eyes were nearly closed. Still, he didn't stay still for long as he attacked her neck with renewed vigor, both of his hands now acting to pull away the garments on Souten's body.

Suddenly, Souten's hands grasped his in their iron tight hold, forcing the fox to stop in his pleasant activities with a groan. Looking down into her eyes with a pleading look, he forced himself not to look away as Souten looked back at him in uncertainty. They remained in this state for a few minutes, warring for every inch as Shippo determinedly told himself not to give in, not this time.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked, his voice hoarse yet husky.

For a second, Souten's eyes flickered downward to her clothes and then back at him, the uncertainty still alive in her eyes. Knowing that he was going to have to give up some ground if he wanted to continue, he nearly sighed.

"Do you want to undress yourself?" he asked, hoping that he had read her right.

Souten stared back at him, eventually nodding her head slowly though still unsure.

Letting a smile curve the corners of his mouth, he whispered down to her, "Tell you what. How about we get up and take everything off? I'll let you do yours and I'll do mine and when you're ready, we can start again. Okay?"

If it wasn't for his sharp fox hearing, he wouldn't have picked up the nearly silent, "Okay," that Souten answered with. But he did and he nodded back down at her in agreement before pushing himself off the bed and taking a step away from the furniture.

Much to his surprise, Souten did not immediately rocket off the bed like he thought she would. She remained laying on the bed for a moment before she too pushed herself off and got to her feet. Moving much to slowly for Shippo's taste, she reached up with her nearly trembling hands and began to unbuckle the pieces of thin armor still on her body, slipping them off and letting them clanking onto the floor.

Seeing that his mate was starting to get to the soft pieces of cloth under the armor, Shippo turned away and began to strip himself, starting with his haori and working his way to his gi. Despite all the time it took for him to put on his outfit, he was able to slip out of it fairly quickly, the only thing giving him trouble being when his tail refused to cooperate and get stuck in the hole he had tailored in his pants.

Growling with sexual frustration, he grappled with his traitorous limb, nearly throttling it as he pulled it out. A soft, uncharacteristic giggle then caught his attention and he looked up at a very naked Souten who seemed to have lost a bit of her anxiety after watching him. He gave a goofy grin and scratched the back of his neck boyishly, slightly embarrassed that Souten had seen that.

Still, he had to salvage the mood though, thus without saying a word, he moved to lay down on the bed, patting the spot next to him with a come hither gesture. Souten had the audacity to roll her eyes at his attempt to save face but nonetheless laid down next to him.

With an urging hand on her shoulder, Shippo had her roll onto her side to face him, his hand then relocating as it cupped her cheek. Leaning in again, he chastely kissed her lips then gave her another and another, making each kiss less and less innocent. He massaged her lips with his own, begging for entrance with his probing tongue, access that she actually refused.

A little put off by that, Shippo nevertheless continued to assault her, the hand cupping her cheek sliding away to her shoulder, slowly yet unobtrusively making its way to her bosom. He distracted her by planting butterfly kisses all over her face and neck and smirked inwardly as his wandering hand made contact with the fleshy orb that he sought. No sooner had he done that that Souten grabbed his wrist tightly again.

But Shippo had no intention in being stopped now and began applying pressure, fingers squeezing and stroking as much flesh that it could. Souten released a gasp, her grip on his wrist tightening in response. Ignoring the pressure, he leaned in to her mouth and managed to claim the open cavern, slipping his tongue into the moist hole and playfully wrestling with its counterpart.

Even as his tongue dragged against the roof of her mouth, he could feel Souten losing her grip on his wrist and becoming more and more compliant. Shippo took advantage of it and began increasing his caresses, bringing his other hand into the action and engaging Souten's lonely breast.

Breaking away from Souten's mouth and panting hard, Shippo did his best to give his mate a smile before he slid downwards and attacked one of the breasts with his mouth. His tongue swirled around a pert tit and as he applied suction, he received a gasp and a moan as his reward.

He could feel Souten's fingers threading into his hair and he switched his mouth from one of the mammary mounds to the other. All the while, his hands were trailing down her lithe body, working their way towards her thighs and massaging them gently.

With great daring, he darted a thumb towards Souten's opening, teasing the lips with his clawed fingernail and coaxing a moan to escape Souten's unoccupied mouth. Moving the rest of the adventurous hand closer, he dipped a finger into the opening and feeling it begin to become wet. With a knuckle, he brushed against a small bump that caused Souten the shudder and with that Shippo removed his attention from her breasts and down to her vaginal opening.

His tongue snaked out of his mouth and into the opening, licking it with an experience that it had developed after countless times of Souten sitting on his face. He had to divert his hands from pleasure to holding as Souten's hips began to thrust upwards. As much as he loved giving cunnilingus, he didn't want to get smothered even if he was the one on top this time.

Souten was still trying to have some sort of control and the fox was getting fed up with the constant wrestling. Audaciously, he drove his tongue deep into her and she gasped out loud and became a trembling mass of nerves as he added to the sensation by vigorously rubbing the bump on the upper part of her genitals. He doubled his efforts, his goal being nothing less than to reduce her to a puddle of Souten flavored goo.

He was doing a good job at it too as Souten was too busy gripping the sheets instead of his auburn locks.

And then, to just be cruel, Shippo stopped altogether.

It took Souten a moment to realize that Shippo was not pleasuring her and the fiery glare she aimed down at him would have reduced him to a pile of ash had he been anybody else. Crawling up her body, enduring her wrathful glare, he planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

All the while, he maneuvered his hips so that his dick was hovering just over her moist opening.

"Shippo," Souten growled warningly. "If you know what's good for you…"

"I do," Shippo chirped and then unceremoniously thrusted himself into her.

Instead of the gasp of pleasure he had been expecting, Shippo was surprised and shocked to receive a near scream of pain. Souten's powerful thighs clenched around his waist and her hands clenched the bed sheets in a death grip. This was far from the reaction he had been expecting.

Only a moment before he had been so full of confidence but now his concern was overtaking it and he attempted to remove himself from his mate, feeling incredibly guilty. However, Souten's grip on him was iron-tight and she refused to relinquish him.

After one try that jostled her, her red eyes flared open and she hissed, "Don't you dare stop. You started this, now finish this."

Swallowing, Shippo allowed himself to relax and sink deeper into her. After waiting a few minutes for Souten to recover, he slowly pulled out then thrusted back into again, slowly but surely setting a pace.

Maybe it was too slow or maybe too gentle but Shippo found that whatever it was, it was ticking Souten off enough that she grabbed him by his long ponytail and jerked his head back. With a growl that told him to either go faster or harder, he couldn't make out which, he sped up his thrusts, penetrating further and further into her.

He allowed himself to be distracted by the moist, throbbing walls that surrounded him, each throb clenching tightly around him and urging him to come further, deeper. With each thrust, he tried to do that, moving faster and faster with each one. He felt on fire, like he could go on for hours and not stop once; it was as if he truly was _the man_ and nothing was going to deny him.

Much to his embarrassment, however, he didn't last long. He found himself jerking and thrusting clumsily into her as he emptied himself. The bliss that hazed over his mind was wonderful, the perfect thing to get lost him as his mind became blank.

He would have collapsed from his sudden bout of exhaustion except that his mate beat him to the punch and flipped them over so that now she straddled him. He hadn't even realized that she had done it until after he came back to himself and looked around owlishly, wondering how he got into such a position.

Then his attention was captured by flaming red eyes, eyes that weren't gentle or hazed in pleasure as his was.

"We're not done yet," the thunder demon spoke, those words sending a chill up his spine.

Yet, confused, Shippo asked, "Didn't you…?"

"Hell no!" Souten snorted, much to his shame. "After all that, you came like a virgin! Like this was your first time!"

"Souten…" he whined. "I was just trying to make you feel good."

"And you did," Souten conceded, "until you just rammed into me like a first-timer. I appreciate you starting soft but damn it, it's gonna take a lot more than that to get me off."

Shippo's self-esteem fell down a few notches at that. So much for his show of masculinity…

"You've had your shot, now it's my turn," Souten continued. "I'm gonna make you work for it this time."

And the little fox could only gulp.


End file.
